


Whom Is Thou?

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, F/F, Gay Michael Mell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jeremy has issues, Like, M/M, Mentions of DEH, More tags to be added, Quick Burn, Texting, Wrong number, hella quick, oblivious dopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Jeremy gets wrong numbered from a guy he plays video games with. But the guy he ends up texting is pretty cool.





	1. Survive

•Jeremy• Okay here me out, what if AotD was a kink.

-Unknown- Uhh...who’s this?

•Jeremy• It’s Jeremy. We played Warcraft together??

-Unknown- Sorry dude, I don’t play Warcraft.

•Jeremy• Shit dude, sorry. I got wrong numbered. Sorry for bothering you. 

-Unknown- WAIT!! I NEDD TO KNOW WHERE YOU THOUGHT APOCALYPSE OF THE DAMNED WAS A KINK!!!

•Jeremy• I dunno, my brother has a friend who said it. I have to know who you are to actually know what AotD is. This isn’t Jared, right? 

-Unknown- Nah man, I’m Michael. And I’m sorry, AotD is like...heaven on earth? I dunno sifjemck

•Jeremy• Welp Michael. Good to know you aren’t Jared. He’s an ass. 

-Michael- Nothing competes like my ass

•Jeremy• ........sheitndndjvkfdi

-Michael- Okay I deserved that. Sorry, raging homo making another joke b/c he’s all alone

•Jermey• Dddduuuudddddeee it’s ok. I’m like...totally bi. Completely understand being alone.

-Michael- bruh, I don’t even wanna go 2 skool tomorrow. Like...fuck why? I just don’t wanna go.

•Jeremy• well.

dont.

like...

stress?

I guess....

-Michael- So inspiring! Please, tell me more.

•Jeremy• Look, my brother and I are just trying to survive because let’s face it, we r both total losers.

-Michael- I saw on discovery that humanity has stopped evolving 

evolition is all about survival of the fittest, right? 

Well now, thx to technology, u don’t have 2 b strong 2 survive!

which means there’s nevah been a bettah time in history 2 b a lllooozzzzeerrrrr!

Just own it. Why worry about being cool and shit when you can just get stoned in a basement? 

•Jeremy• u wear glasses, don’t you?

-Michael- Umm...yes?

•Jeremy• ha lol nerdz! But I concider myself 2 b a geek! Geek be chic ya know?

Michael?

michael?

Micha?

MIKEY!!!

-Michael- sry my moms were yelling at me to cook dinner. B/c it’s my turn. It’s all: 

Michael, bumaba sa telepono at magluto ng hapunan! Ang bawat tao'y nangangailangan ng pagkain! Lalo na para sa akin!

•Jeremy• translating....

dude, all parents are like that. Also, bruh...one mom? Two? B/c my dad left my mom for a cocktail waitress when I was six, and took me with. So I had two moms at one point. Then the waitress dumped him and like...I didn’t see my brother for 6 years. So...family is really dear to me. So, one mom or two cause u said moms.

-Michael- ok, sry for your loss. Two moms. Gay son. The perfect family!

•Jeremy• My dad has two bi sons. A year apart, and pretends like my older brother don’t exist. My dad don’t even wear pants anymore cause he so ashamed. It be hella gross.

like, Ev don’t even call him dad no more. He just like, hey Jerry, came by for Hanukkah b/c Jerm is my bro. Lol, I’ll take my chocolate coins and leave! Bye Da-I mean Jerry! 

But add a huge stutter to that b/c Ev has hella anxiety. I do to, but...Ev suffers. Like...I love my big brother, but he can’t even talk to my friend Rich. And Rich has a god damn lisp! It’s gettin better though. 

-Michael- as much as I love talking to you Jeremy, I’ve gotta go make my ma some dindins. L8r m8!

•Jeremy• bye dude!


	2. Teenage Dreams

**Teenage Dreams**

•Jere• MICHAAAAAEEELLL

-Micha- JEREMMMYYYYY

•Jere• What would you do if you suddenly had friends? 

-Micha- Wat? Wha...YOU HAVE FRIENDS?!

•Jere• So, we've been in school for two weeks where I am, and basically I joined the school play and all the girls involved suddenly want to be friends with me. Like...not dating material, but friend material.

-Micha- Duuudddeee! Congrats! Umm...be friends with them I guess. I’ve got my friends too. My pals Jake and Jenna. Who are your friends??

•Jere• Ha! I have three friends! Brooke, Chloe, and Christine.

-Micha- Hold up.

CHRISSTTTEEEEEEEENNNNEEEE? 

That Christine?

•Jere• YES!

-Micha- that’s great dude!

•Jere• But now that I know her, I’m starting to think she’s not my type. 

Also.

She’s aro ace 

soo...

she told us that she wasn’t looking for anyone to date. 

So...

okay.

-Micha- Better then being rejected if you asked her out.

Oh

Hows Ev doing after he got pushed?

•Jere• Ev and the dude that pushed him made up. They’re actually pretty good friends now. I’m at my moms house right now and they seem to be having a good time.

Apparently they have a lot in common.

But..

Connor is like...scary and looks super emo.

Ev looks like a boy who’s ready to go on a nature walk.

-Micha- Don’t question their love.

My gaydar is beeping. Tingling? I dunno.

but,

I sense romance

What do you think about Connor?

•Jere• Welp

His alright.

We don’t talk much

he seems like a nice guy under the hoodies and the hair.

like

his hair is long

af 

-Micha- Idk man. Your brother might finally be getting his teenage dream come true.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QLXdB7okurE>

•Jere• y do I like u?

-Micha- b/c I play nerdy games Like u do.

•Jere• true. True. V true.

Whos your favorite actor????

-Micha- oof! 

Idk man.

id pay money 2 go c Chris Pratt

like.

just to watch him talk

and be a human puppy dog

•Jere• damn u right. 

Me?

I dunno...

Have u seen Tom Holland?

-Micha- #Idontwannago

•Jere• TOO SOON MICHAEL

-Micha- DUDE YOURE EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF THE WIZARD!

•Jere• srsly stop

pls

stop.

-Micha- this will forever hold my judgment of you.

favorite vine???

•Jere• oh

OH

WERE AT THAT STAGE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP ALREADY? MICHAEL, YOU DIDNT EVEN ASK ME OUT YET!

-Micha- answer the question

•Jere• oh, thanks for checking in, I’m still a PIECE OF GARBAGE!

-Micha- Two shots of vodka *pours for ten seconds* 

•Jere• I expected 

like

if you cared you’d actually be here *suit opens and tony steps out* Oh my god! It’s Robert Downey Jr.

-Micha- tempting

but vodka

•Jere• Pepsi bottle

coca-cola glass

i don’t give a damn

-Micha- I just snorted as I drank my crystal Pepsi and looking at a bottle of mtn. Dew ultra violet!

•Jere• weren’t those discontinued in the 90s?

-Micha- maybe???????

Ive got a hook up.

I can get all kinds of discontinued sodas. 

•Jere• this is why I question our friendship

-Micha- you love me!

•Jere• I was watching a commercial for some weird drug and the girl was wearing a shirt with the ace flag on it!

-Micha- EQUALITY!!!

•Jere• I’ve gotta get back to my dads. 

Later Michael!

-Micha- bye boo!


	3. Ugh

-Micha- FUCK!

•Jere• What?

r u ok?

Micha?

-Micha- FML! 

AN ASSHOLE SMACKED MY LUNCH OUT OF MY HANDS AND NOW I CANT EAT!

•Jere• DUUUDDDEEE

Ive got some cookies if ya want?

-Micha- But I dunno where you live!

I really want a cookie. 

Jere!

plz...

love

i need a

cookie.

please.

•Jere• Sorry bb

i cant 

i don’t know where you are either. 

-Micha- Do you even love me?

•Jere• Okay, I’ll leave a cookie at a random table. If it’s gone in five minutes, I’ll assume that someone ate it, and it’ll be like giving it to you. 

-Micha- searching

scanning

NO SHIT I FOUND A COOKIE ON A TABLE!! 

•Jere• OMFG!

shit

theater friends are taking me away.

UGH

Now I’ve got rich with me too.

EV MY BRO COME SAVE ME!

-Micha- sry, I’m not your brother and I dunno where you live. That cookie was amazing, just a lil FYI.

•Jere• See ya later boo

-Micha- By bby

~

•Jere• Okay. So...who the fuck ?

-Micha- watch ur language!

•Jere• Whom the fuck? Is thou? Are thou? Whom is thou? Whom are thou?

-Micha- Srsly Jere? Wtf?

•Jere• this is Chloe.

-Micha- Hello Chloe, y do you have Jeremy’s phone? 

•Jere• BECAUSE IM WORRIED ABOUT HIM! 

JEREMY IS OUR BABY!

WE TAKE CARE OF HIM AND DO HIS HAIR! 

HE HAS SOME ISSUES!

-Micha- Chill yourself.

•Jere• Look, just give me the basic info so I don’t call the police or some shit.

-Micha- My name is Michael

im 16, almost 17

Im Filipino

I go to school????

I speak English?

Im a nerd??

kailangan mo ba ng kahit ano pa?

•Jere• ...translating.

...

no. Ur good. 

-Micha- thank god.

•Jere• Note to self, bring phone with when you go grab snacks and leave it off so your theater friends don’t steal it and try to interrogate your friend.

sry Micha.

-Micha- It’s okay man, Chloe was just being all concerned for you. I could have been a creep and we never would have known. 

•Jere• We should FaceTime eventually. 

-Micha- Not yet

•Jere• Obviously not yet. I’m at play practice. 

-Micha- prove it! 

•Jere• [1 image sent]

-Micha- Okay, I believe you didn’t leave me for a side hoe.

•Jere• I would never babe

youre

my

Bitch.

-Micha- damn straight

•Jere• 2 4 6 8 Why do people think I’m straight?

-Micha- straight as a circle. 

•Jere• YASS Queen!

but no

im like

a

bent

stick.

ya know?????

-Micha- bi bros be bi

•Jere• good way to put it. 

-Micha- I started playing Warcraft for you.

•Jere• Thx boo

-Micha- any time. 

•Jere• I gotta go.

play rehearsal 

christine is calling me

bye!!!

-Micha- bye bby! 

Love you! 

No homo


	4. Idiots

•It’s official.

-what? Jere? What’s official?

•Rich is an idiot.

-what he do?

•He was Gonna buy us some druggy pill called a Squip. It’s like...$400 for one pill. 

Hes stupid.

i talked him out of it. 

-Good. 

•I mean

what is a stupid ass drug called a Squip Doing in New Jersey?

-One,

stop capitalizing random shit it bothers me 

two

YOU LIVE IN JERSEY!!!!

•Yeah, why?

-I LIVE IN JERSEY!

•MICHAELLLLLLL

-JEREMYYYYYYYYYYY

•WHERE IN JERSEY MY DUDE???

-Middletown

•NO!

I DO TOO!!!

-What school???????

Jere I’m freaking out right now

•Middle Borough High School

-dude

dude

DUUUUIUUDDDDWE

•Ye?

-I DO TOOOOOO!!!!!! 

•HOLY FUCK!

JESUS! 

YOU ACTUALLY ATE THAT COOKIE LAST WEEK!

-I ATE THAT COOKIE! 

WEVE GOTTA CELEBRATE!!!!

WE GOTta get stoned in my basement!!!

•SUQEALING LIKE A CHILD

-Mood

•such a mood

wr have to meet up my dude

like at school.

-you won’t like...judge me?

WAIT

YOURE FRIENDS WOTH RICH GORANSKI

CHLOW VALENTINE 

BROOKE LOHST

AND CHRISTINE CANIGULA

SHIT!

•THIS IS CRAZY MIKE!

YOURE FRIENDS WITH JAKE DILLINGER AND JENNA ROLAN!

-IM FUCKING SQUEALING!

i just got kicked out of class. 

•ILL GET KICKED OUT AND WE CAN MEET IN THE CAF RIGHT NOW!

MIKE WE ARE FUCKING SOULMATES

-HELL YEAH WE ARE! BABE! THIS IS TMDNDJSNFMDMJ

•skckekck! I’m going.

I just

blew up a beaker

and Mr. Hill was all prissy. And hissy

im on my way dude!

-HURRY! 

MY GAY ASS IS QUAKING!

CAN I HUG YOU OR IS THAT WEIRD?

•YOU BETTER FUCKING HUG ME! 

-Red hoodie, white head phones, you can’t miss me.

oh ye, 

nerd glasses.

•IM RUNNING! 

-OML YOUR BROTHER IS EVAN HANSEN! THE SENIOR WITH THE BROKEN ARM???

•Yeah!

-JESUS!

I DIDNT KNOW HE HAD A BROTHER!

HIS BOYFRIEND IS CONNOR MURPHY!

SCHOOL STONER!

with me as second place obvi.

•They aren’t dating but yeah!

 

Michael was grinning like an idiot. He kept looking down the hall, but on one was coming. Michael turned around and crashed into another student. Michael fell onto the floor and looked to the other kid. 

“Shit, sorry” the kid jumped, helping him up. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

“It’s okay” Michael assured. 

The other boy looked him over. His eyes widened. 

“Michael?” 

“Jeremy?” 

“DUDE” Jeremy cried, wrapping Michael in a hug. 

Michael could have died right then. He hugged Jeremy back at full force. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually real” Michael laughed, pulling back. 

“Me neither” Jeremy grinned. “This is crazy!” 

“Are we crazy for not realizing that we go to the same school” Michael asked. 

“Obviously” Jeremy snorted. 

“We should skip the rest of the day” Michael announced. “If you want.” 

“Sure” Jeremy nodded. “Do we...just leave?” 

“Yep” Michael answered, popping the p. “Follow me.” 

The two walked to the side door and Michael showed them out. Michael almost tripped over Connor Murphy, as he was asleep on the ground. 

“Connor” Jeremy called. 

“Meh” Connor groaned. “What?” 

“Evan’s looking for you” Jeremy frowned. “I’d go catch up with him in class.” 

“Fine” Connor sighed, getting up. “Thanks Jere.” 

Connor walked inside and left the two friends. Michael showed Jeremy to the cruiser. 

“Yeah, it’s shitty, but it’s mine” Michael shrugged. 

“I can’t even drive” Jeremy chuckled. “And Evan doesn’t have a car. Riding the bus sucks.” 

“I’ll give you a ride from now on” Michael assured. “Wanna stop at Sev/Elev?” 

“Sure” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael drove to 7/11 and welcomed Jeremy inside. His favorite cashier was working. 

“Red hoodie” Kallie cried. 

“Kallie” Michael responded. 

“Who’s your friend” Kallie asked. 

“Blue sweater” Michael answered. “What type of slushy you want?” 

“Blue” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael got a red slushy for himself, and a blue one for Jeremy. Michael also grabbed a thing of sushi and a bag of gummy bears before paying. 

“Thanks Kallie” Michael called, grabbing his bag. 

“Any time red” Kallie hummed. 

The two friends went back to the car and they started towards Michael’s house. It was only a ten minute drive. 

“Michael” Jeremy frowned. 

“Yes, Jeremy buddy” Michael smiled. 

“How did you know that this is my neighborhood” Jeremy demanded. 

“What” Michael blanked, pulling into his driveway. 

“My house is right there” Jeremy cried, pointing down the street. 

“WE ARE IDIOTS” Michael screamed. “We could’ve been friends for years and we weren’t!” 

“Agreed” Jeremy nodded. “Total idiots.” 

Michael stepped out of the car and pulled Jeremy into the house. His mom Ava was home. 

“Michael, ano ang ginagawa mo sa bahay kaya maaga” Ava called. 

“ Ako ay masyadong stressed” Michael explained. “Sumama sa akin ang kaibigan kong si Jeremy.” 

“ Magsaya, maging mabuti!” 

Michael nodded to Jeremy and showed him to his basement bedroom. Michael basically had control of the whole basement. There was his bedroom, the family room, some storage, and a bathroom. 

“Welcome to my home” Michael grinned. 

“This is awesome” Jeremy chuckled. “How were we not friends before now? I’ve lived here my whole life, excusing my moving out with my dad.” 

“You dads house is the one down the street” Michael asked. 

“Yep” Jeremy nodded. “What do you want to do?” 

“Apocalypse of the Damned” Michael offered. 

“Yes please” Jeremy laughed. 

Two hours later Jeremy’s phone rang, someone was trying to FaceTime him. Michael stepped out of frame for the call. 

“JEREMY HEERE WHERE ARE YOU” a high pitched voice screamed. 

“Brooke, calm down” Jeremy shushed. “I...skipped.” 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JEREMY” another voice yelled. 

“Chloe, please” Jeremy muttered. “Remember my friend Michael?” 

“The texting friend who we think is a rapist” Brooke blanked. 

“Excuse me, fuck you” Michael cried, walking into frame. 

“Ugh” Jeremy groaned. “Brooke, Chloe, Christine, meet Michael. Michael, the three theater friends.” 

They all waved, and Christine spoke up. 

“So, Michael, you’re real?” 

“Yeah” Michael nodded. “Turns our we go to the same school, and we live on the same street.” 

“No way” Chloe gasped. “That’s hilarious! Jeremy, have any dirt on Jenna Rolan?” 

Jeremy just shook his head.

“I do” Michael offered. “I’m friends with her and Jake Dillinger though, so I don’t think I should give it to you.” 

“Wait, hold up” a male voice called. “You’re friends with Jake Dillinger? You’re Michael Mell?” 

“The one and only” Michael nodded. “And you’re Rich Goranski.” 

“Rich, can you not pin on Jake for five minutes” Jeremy muttered. “It’s annoying.” 

“He’s the twunk to my twink Jeremy” Rich whispered. “Just support me.” 

“Look, I’m letting you all go” Jermey laughed. “Go be gay somewhere else.” 

Chloe kissed Brooke and flipped off the camera. Christine waved before ending the call. Michael just laughed and nudged Jeremy. 

“Are we best friends now” Michael asked. 

“Hell yeah” Jeremy nodded. “You’re like...my favorite person.” 

“Is it really true” Michael gasped. “I’m youw favowite pewson?” 

“Oh my god, yes” Jeremy snorted. “We’re never not gonna be a team.” 

“Is it too gay to hug you again” Michael hummed. 

“If you add no homo at the end it’s good” Jeremy explained. 

Michael wrapped Jeremy in a hug and squeezed the lanky teen tight. 

“No homo” Michael whispered.


	5. Whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at he tags it says quick burn. The burn is over, they get together in this chapter.

~~~~Jeremy had known the real Michael for three weeks now. And it was awesome! Jeremy had never understood someone any better.

 

-Jere! U ready 4 school yet?

•Come in, I need 5 min

 

Jeremy threw on a space cat shirt as the front door opened. 

“Hey Mr. Heere” Michael’s voice came from downstairs. 

“Oh no” Jeremy groaned. 

Jeremy grabbed his bag and ran down to intervene. Of course his dad wasn’t wearing pants. 

“DAD” Jeremy cried. “PLEASE! NOT IN FRONT OF MICHAEL!” 

Mr. Heere backed away from the boys and walked to the kitchen. Jeremy pulled on his shoes and walked out with Michael. They were half way to school when Jeremy remembered that he hadn’t ate breakfast yet. 

“Fuck” Jeremy muttered. 

“What” Michael hummed. 

“Didn’t eat breakfast” Jeremy sighed. 

“I’m on it” Michael grinned. 

“Michael, no” Jeremy protested. 

“Shut up, I’m getting the Boyf breakfast.” 

“God, sometimes I hate Richard Goranski.” 

Jeremy looked at his backpack and the somewhat faded Boyf wrote on his bag. Michael’s read Riends. Truth be told, Jeremy didn’t mind. He really liked Michael. He wouldn’t mind being Michael’s Boyf, but he wasn’t sure if Michael wanted that. 

Michael had pulled up to a McDonalds while Jeremy was lost in thought. They were now leaving. Jeremy was handed a hash brown and an apple pie. There was a coffee in the cup holder for him. 

“Thanks Mikey” Jeremy smiled. 

“Any time Jere” Michael assured. 

The rest of the drive was filled with them both eating. Michael parked the car in his usual spot as Jeremy finished his pie. 

“Hey dude” Michael mumbled. 

“Yeah bruh” Jeremy grinned. 

“I’m gonna do something really stupid” Michael said. “If you want me to stop...just punch me in the face.” 

Jeremy nodded, not sure of what to say. Michael turned to face Jeremy and tilted the lanky teens chin up. Jeremy felt his heart speed up, holy Hannah golly gosh! Michael leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He felt Michael cup his cheek and his face flushed, dear god this was happening. Jeremy didn’t know what to do with his hands, they were in a car, he couldn’t reach Michael. Jeremy just pressed them together. 

Michael pulled back first. He rubbed his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek and Jeremy knew his face was red as a tomato. 

“Full homo dude” Michael whispered. 

“Geez, I fucking hope so” Jeremy laughed. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for over a week” Michael confessed. 

“Same here” Jeremy nodded. “I was just too scared.” 

“Jake told me that if I didn’t do anything by tonight I owed him twenty bucks” Michael explained. “Losing money is a great motivator.” 

“So...what does this mean?” 

“Do you wanna be my Boyf, Jeremy?” 

“Only if you’ll be my Riend.” 

“Then I guess we’re boyfriends man” Michael hummed. 

“Sounds great” Jeremy smiled. “Can we do that again?” 

“When we get out of the car and I’m not dying from this uncomfortable position” Michael chuckled. 

They both stepped out of the car and Jeremy bounced over to Michael. Michael surprised Jeremy by dipping him into the kiss. Jeremy squeaked as he tried to balance himself. Fuck Michael’s lips felt nice. After about two minutes Michael rightened Jeremy and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the building. 

“Shit” Michael jumped, dropping Jeremy’s hand. “Do you want to be out yet? We don’t have to be.” 

“Of course I do” Jeremy smiled, lacing their fingers together. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Anxiety” Michael shrugged, continuing the walk. 

They walked to Jeremy’s locker, then Michael’s, before splitting up for first hour, Michael dropping Jeremy off. 

 

^Ev^ Hows Michael?

•Jere• Y u ask?

^ Con told me that you two were holding hands. Just wondering if I need to give him the “talk” or not. 

• Dude

Ev

my bro

u don’t have 2 worry bout me. I can handle Michael, he’s my friend.

^ look asshole, are you dating or not?

THAT WAS CONNOR NOT ME I SWEAR JEREMY! 

I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE BROTHER!

• I believe u 

love u 2 Ev

Connor, 

yes we’re dating.

^ CALLED IT! EV OWES ME $20!!!! 

• This is y u don’t make bets Ev. 

Hansens always lose them.

remember mom?

^ She lost. You won.

• remember dad? Jerry? WHATEVER THW FUCK YOU CALL HIM

^ He won, I lost. 

• Exactly. Now, scuse me ...

im in class. 

 

+Unknown+ Jeremy Heere, heard you’re dating Michael Mell. 

True?

False?

•Jere• Whom the fuck? 

+Unknown+ Jenna Rolan 

• Hey Jenna, yeah we’re dating. 

+Thx Jeremy! 

 

\- BOYF!!!!1!!!11!!!

• RIEND!!!!!!!???!?!!

\- JENNA POSTED ON THE SCHOOL SITE ANOUT US!!

• TF?!?! 

I JUST TALKED TO HER,,,,,

FIVE MINUTES AGO!! 

\- R Y COOL W/THAT BABE????

• Ueah, y not??? R u??? 

\- I WAS WORRIED BOUT U BAB! 

FULL FUCKING HOMO

• ALL RHE HOMO BAB! 

\- I’m so gay

• im so bi 

\- you’re adorable boyf

• u 2 riend. 

\- pegnate 

• pregat 

\- PReGAnANaNT?!?!

• pregante? 

\- pogart 

• Luigi board?

\- I FUCKING SNORTED YOU SICK BOYF! 

• if a women has starch masks on her body, does that mean that she has been pargnet before.?

\- I FUCKING READ THIS IN THE DUDES VOICE AND WAS LIKE “pargnet before, period question mark.” I GOT KICKED OUT AGAIN! THANKS JERE! 

• no problem riend! ❤️❤️ 

\- Aww! ❤️ We’re at that stage?

• HELP QUIJA!!?

\- Babe, c’mon,

please

noz

• noz???

\- idfk 

idgaf

bab, I’m lonesly 

come save me

• We’ve been in two classes so far

todasy micha

ee meet next hoe

\- babe??

• sry, teacher.

had to hide the phone without looking at my crotch. 

Meet me next hour

\- you’re ador-freaking-able 

• Aww! Thx babe! 

-I’m so lonely

im mr lonely

i ain’t got nobody

• please just wait for next hour Michael

i promise

we can sit together

in English. 

\- Fine, I have twenty minutes. 

Want me to pick anything up an sev/elev???? 

• Nah, you don’t need to get me anything. 

\- Babe, I will arrive to English with five slushies if you don’t tell me what you want. 

• Fine.

Gummy bears.

please. 

\- of course Jere!


	6. Umm

Jeremy bounced over to Michael once the final bell rang. Two weeks into dating and things were still strong. Michael grinned at the sight of Jeremy and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder. 

“Hey babe” Michael smiled, pecking his cheek. 

“Hi Micha” Jeremy giggled. “Everything set for operation Rich and Jake?” 

“Yep” Michael nodded. “Go find the loser, I’ll handle Jake.” 

Jeremy shook his head and walked away. Rich was walking out of the locker room when Jeremy made his way down to meet him. 

“Hey tall ath” Rich smirked. “What are you doing here! Thalking me?” 

“Why would I stalk you” Jeremy frowned. “I just wanted to talk with you for a bit.” 

“Oh” Rich blanked. “Thankth.” 

The two started back down the hall and Jeremy found Michael talking to Jake. 

“Let’s go say hi to Michael” Jeremy offered. 

“Fine” Rich groaned. “But I thill hate you Jeremy.” 

“Sure you do” Jeremy drawled, walking towards his boyfriend. “Hey Micha!” 

“Jeremy” Michael beamed, wrapping Jeremy in a hug. “Hey Rich!” 

“Hey Michael” Rich mumbled. 

“Ready to go” Michael asked. 

“Of course” Jeremy nodded. 

As the boys walked by Rich they both smoothly shoved him into Jake, causing the taller of the two to catch the shorter. 

“Hey” Jake smiled. “You okay.” 

“I am now” Rich laughed. “Thankth.” 

“No problem” Jake assured. “Hey, so I was wondering if you-” 

“We did it” Michael whisper screamed. 

“Yeah” Jeremy chuckled. “I’m going to my moms house tonight, that okay?” 

“Of course” Michael nodded. “Let’s get going.” 

When the two arrived at Heidi’s house they noticed Connor’s car in the driveway. The two walked into the house and didn’t see the two lounging in the living room like normal. 

“EVAN” Jeremy cried. “WHERE ARE YOU?” 

“I...I’m in the, in the b-bedroom” Evan’s voice called back. 

The two Boyfs climbed up the steps and opened the bedroom door. Evan had a text book out in front of him and Connor was lounging at the foot of Evan’s bed. 

“Hey Jeremy” Evan smiled. “Hey, hi Michael.” 

“Hey Ev” The boys greeted. 

“Sup losers” Connor groaned. 

“Hi Connor” Jeremy replied. “Michael, thanks for driving me home.” 

“No problem Jere” Michael grinned. “Wait...Evan. Is that a hickey?” 

“What” Evan jumped. “No no no, why would there even- why would one be on me?” 

“Oh my god” Jeremy laughed. “It is! Evan! Who is it? Mom is gonna want to meet them!” 

“Your brother is a fucking vacuum cleaner” Connor said out of nowhere. 

“Wha...” 

Connor proceeded to pull off his hoodie and showed Jeremy and Michael the purple marks that littered his neck.” 

“I was right” Michael smirked. “Before we met I called it. Gaydar to the rescue!” 

“Oh fine” Jeremy mumbled, handing Michael a five from his pocket. 

“You bet on us getting together” Connor tsked, pulling the hoodie back on. “What the fuck Heere?” 

“I...I feel so, I feel so betrayed” Evan stuttered out. “Jeremy, Jere how could you...whywouldyoudothattome?” 

“Deep breaths” Jeremy whispered, noticing how Connor beat him to rubbing circles into Evan’s back. 

“Is mom gonna be mad” Evan squeaked. 

“Your mom liked Michael and Jeremy” Connor hummed. “What’s wrong with us?” 

“We can go” Jeremy sighed. “You’ve got this under control.” 

Connor gave a thankful smile as the two boys left. Michael instantly had an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder as they walked back to the car. 

“My place” Michael offered. 

“Sure” Jeremy grinned. 

The two started the drive back to Michael’s and Jeremy felt Michael put a protective hand on his thigh. Jeremy frowned for a moment before resting his head against Michael’s shoulder. They made it to the Mell house and Michael showed Jeremy inside. 

“Where are your moms at” Jeremy asked. 

“My grandma is still sick” Michael explained. “They went to check on her.” 

Jeremy let Michael pull him down to the basement. He must have a new game he’s excited about. Jeremy did not expect to be pushed into the couch and have Michael climb on top of him. 

“Michael” Jeremy frowned. 

Michael silenced him with a kiss. Okay, this was okay. When Michael started trailing kisses down Jeremy’s neck he started to grow uncomfortable. 

“Micha-” 

Michael started biting at Jeremy’s collarbone. Jeremy attempted to wiggle away, but Michael pinned him down. When Michael slipped a hand under Jeremy’s shirt and started grabbing at him was the final straw. 

“Michael” Jeremy cried. “Get the fuck off me!” 

Jeremy shoved Michael off the couch and jumped up. The lanky teen stumbled towards the door a bit, but stopped to face Michael. Fuck, he was breathing weird. 

“Jere, are you okay?” 

“Stay the fuck away” Jeremy cried, noticing the tears forming in his eyes. “I didn’t want that! You didn’t listen! Stay away from me!” 

Jeremy turned tail and got out of the house. He ran down the street to his fathers house. He wasn’t home for once. Jeremy grabbed his phone and called Evan. 

“Jeremy?” 

“Ev” Jeremy sobbed. 

“Jeremy” Connor’s voice called. “Evan and me are in the car, where are you?” 

“Dads” Jeremy croaked. 

“We’re on our way” Evan assured. “Hang tight. Do you want me to keep talking? Do you need quiet? Just hang up if you need to, I’ll be there soon.”

Jeremy hung up the phone and curled into a ball. He, a sixteen year old boy, was crying on the floor. Jeremy got up and found himself sitting in his bathroom with a razor in his hand. He deserved pain, he hurt Michael’s feelings. One cut. He took time out of Evan’s day. Another cut. He isn’t trying to get his dad help. One more. His stepmom left him. Four cuts. 

“Jeremy no” Evan cried, knocking the razor out of his hand. “Connor! Grab the first aid kit for me!”

 Jeremy felt something sting against his arm and watched Evan wrap his arm up. Jeremy let Evan hug him when his arm was wrapped. 

“What happened” Connor asked from the door. 

“I deserve it” Jeremy blubbered. 

“What made you break down” Evan asked. 

“Michael...he...” 

“The bitch” Evan gasped. “What did you do to get away?” 

“I shoved him off me and ran here” Jeremy mumbled. 

“Does he know about-” 

“I never told him” Jeremy whispered. “But he should have listened when I warned him.” 

“Obviously” Evan nodded. “Is there...do you want to go to moms?” 

Jeremy nodded and let Evan pull him up. 

“Can I ask what all the secret stuff is” Connor hummed, handing Jeremy a hoodie from he teens bed. 

“Is it alright” Evan sighed. 

“Yeah” Jeremy nodded. 

“When Jeremy was eight years old he was raped” Evan explained. “He hasn’t fully recovered from it yet.” 

“Never will” Jeremy shuddered.


	7. Please Pick Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Heathers in the next two chapters. It’s only the songs from the musical, I’m not...quoting the script other than that.

\- Jeremy?

What happened?

Im sorry.

Please answer me

Jere? 

Jeremy I’m worried. Please answer me. 

_[Denied Call]_

_[Denied Call]_

_[Denied Call]_

Please just pick up! 

Connor just showed up at your house, what’s going on?

_[Read 7:36]_

 

Michael did not sleep that night. He couldn't. Not with Jeremy ignoring him. He messed up. He knew that. Michael just wanted to know why Jeremy wouldn’t even let him talk. 

 

“Michael Mell” Connor greeted the minute Michael was in the school. 

“Hey Connor” Michael yawned. 

Michael barely blinked before he was slammed against a row of lockers. 

“You’ve got hell to pay Mell” Connor growled. “No one fucks with my boyfriend or his family.” 

“Where is Jeremy” Michael asked, shoving Connor off of him. 

“Probably with Evan or his friends” Connor spat, walking away. 

Michael scurried to his locker and grabbed his books. When he closed the door he spotted Jeremy opening his own down the hall. Michael went to approach the teen but Evan noticed him and ran off with Jeremy in tow. 

Michael turned around and went the long way to class, Jeremy clearly needed space. He just didn’t understand why Jeremy stormed out. Usually he liked talking out his problems, or other peoples problems, not running away from them. 

 

-Mike- Jake??

/jakeyD/ Yo!

Wassup?

\- You talked to Rich?

/ Uh, yeah actually. 

Y??

\- I kinda messed up with Jeremy, was wondering if Rich knew what’s up. 

/ Oh

Umm...

Yeah...h knows

*he

\- can you ask for me?? 

/ no. Rich, doesn’t want to share. Watch out for him, he’s pissed. At you. 

\- I’ll ask Jenna. Thanks! 

 

\- Jenna?

\+ you need info on Jeremy, Rich already paid my silence. 

\- How much did he pay? 

\+ $200

\- WTF???? WHATS GOING ON???? 

\+ if you need to know, ask Evan or Connor. I didn’t have all the details anyway, I only know of rumors. The ones I know aren’t true are the ones that he’s adopted, and that he was attacked by a dog. 

\- ....that wasn’t

whatever.

Thansk.

\+ No problem! 

 

Michael found his way over to Connor’s table at lunch. Evan was in the library, and Jeremy was hanging with his other friends. 

“Connor” Michael called. 

Connor glared at Michael as he sat across from the other teen. Michael felt someone moving behind him and almost expected being pinned to the table. 

“Athhole” Rich growled. 

“Rich don’t! It’s not worth it!” 

That was Jeremy. 

“Him hurting you ithn’t worth it” Rich cried. 

“Just...stop” Jeremy whispered. 

“I’ll be back” Rich warned, letting Michael go. 

Michael watched the two walk away before looking back to Connor. 

“I know what I did was wrong” Michael sighed. “But I don’t get Jeremy’s reaction. He doesn’t just run away, what happened?” 

“Not my place to say dipshit” Connor spat. “You’ll have to find out another way, or just leave Jeremy alone.”

Michael stormed off and went outside to eat. God...he fucked up. Michael wasn’t even hungry. He put the sandwich his mom had left for him away in his locker and walked back to class. He ended up scrolling though his and Jeremy’s old messages. 

 

_[9/13]_

• If you could be any animal what would it be?

\- I’d be a narwhal

• Really???

Id be a whale shark. 

Or a dolphin

i like dolphins. 

\- I know you furry.

• IM NOT A FURRY!

\- That’s what a furry would say. 

• no they’d wear their suit with pride! 

\- furry. 

• MICHAEL!!!!!! 

\- Oh, you love me bab!

• We haven’t even met in person dude, can’t love ya yet. 

\- Whateger, you still love me. 

• Meh...it varies from moment to moment. 

 

Michael walked into the bathroom during study hall. He couldn’t stand Rich glaring at him anymore. He closed the door quietly and bent locked himself in a stall. When he heard the door open again Michael stayed quiet. Michael heard the sink turn on and Michael peeked through the crack in the door. Jeremy was washing his arms off. Michael saw the red lines on the lanky teens arms and decided to make himself known. 

“Jeremy, what the hell” Michael gasped, walking over to the boy. 

“Michael-” 

“Did you do that because of me” Michael whispered. 

“I don’t-” Michael cut him off. 

“Did you do it because of me” Michael demanded. 

“Kinda” Jeremy confessed. 

“Jeremy, I never meant to hurt you” Michael stated. “You just...looked nice, and a dude was staring at you...and I know it’s not a proper excuse but teenage hormones suck. Why didn’t we talk it out?” 

Jeremy proceeded to continue the conversation by blacking out. Michael caught the teen and lowered him to the floor. 

“Fuck” Michael muttered. “I...I gotcha Jeremy. I’m...I’m gonna take you to the doctor.” 

Michael scooped Jeremy into his arms and hurried out to his car. He buckled Jeremy in and drove off to the hospital where the lanky teens mom worked. Michael walked into the hospital with Jeremy in his arms and found Ms. Hansen easily, she looked a lot like Evan. 

“Ms. Hansen” Michael called. “Jeremy passed out.” 

“Oh shit” Heidi jumped, signaling another nurse. “Thank you Michael.” 

Jeremy was placed onto a rolling hospital bed and was sent away. Michael spotted Jeremy’s phone on the floor and clicked the home button. Michael punched in his birthday and the phone unlocked. Better tell Evan and not focus on the fact that his birthday was Jeremy’s passcode. 

 

• Evan, this is Michael. Jeremy passed out at school and I brought him to the hospital where your mom works. I’ve met with her already and I think he should be fine. Be mad all you want, but I wasn’t about to leave him. Come by with Connor whenever, I’m not leaving until he’s up and okay. 

 ^ Thank you.

 

Michael sat in the waiting room while Heidi checked up on her son. She came back to Michael once he was settled. 

“C’mon Michael” Heidi beckoned. “Jeremy has a bad habit of passing out under stress. He’s okay.” 

“Ms. Hansen” Michael mumbled. “I hate to ask, but did Jeremy ever get into an accident?” 

“Oh” Heidi sighed. “Right. He probably won’t be happy I told you, but when Jeremy was eight...I wasn’t in the picture. His father was working lots of hours at the time, and it was hard for Jeremy to have someone home to watch him. His father hired a babysitter to watch him. One night Jeremy was missing. He was at the babysitters house...he had been raped.” 

Michael stumbled in his place. Oh shit. 

“Sometimes he gets caught up in the memory and he gets distant. Only letting family near him” Heidi explained. “If he’s been acting different it’s probably just one of those times, it works best to just let them pass.” 

Michael couldn’t believe it. Jeremy, the nicest and most relatable guy he’d ever met...used like that? Michael wanted to cry. 

Michael wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but eventually Jeremy stirred awake. Michael stood up from the chair in the corner and waited by the side of the bed. 

“Michael?” 

“Hey Jere.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

The door opened and Evan walked into the room with Connor behind him. Evan shoved Michael out of the way and grabbed Jeremy’s hand. 

“Are you okay” Evan asked. 

“Yeah, I’m okay” Jeremy assured. 

Evan continued his slaughter of questions and Michael decided to leave. They didn’t need him anymore. 

“Bye Jeremy” Michael whispered, walking out the door. 

Michael found his way out of the hospital and got into his car. Michael started it up and drove home. 

 

Michael was currently curled up on the bathroom floor. It had been a week since the incident with Jeremy. Rich has taken his wrath to a new level by ganging up on him with some old buddies of his. Michael was pretty sure he had a broken arm, because he couldn’t feel it. 

Michael heard the door open and curled up tighter. He didn’t want anymore of this. 

“Michael?” 

Michael opened his eyes. “Jeremy” he whispered. 

“Holy fuck, what happened to you” Jeremy gasped, dropping to Michael’s side. 

“You’re buddie Rich really knows how to throw a party” Michael groaned. “Go away, let me die.” 

“Michael, I won’t do that” Jeremy frowned. 

Jeremy pulled him off the floor and glanced at Michael’s arm. 

“I’d say you sprained your wrist” Jeremy muttered. “I’ll get Rich to lay off, I’m sorry that happened.” 

“I deserved it” Michael shrugged. “What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Besides play rehearsal” Jeremy mumbled. “Going out with Madeline I guess.” 

“When did you become friends with Madeline” Michael asked. 

“She uh...she asked me out” Jeremy explained. “It’s a date.” 

“Oh...have fun Jeremy, congrats.” 

“...Thanks Michael” Jeremy sighed. “Make sure you still go to the nurse. I’d feel awful if you didn’t.” 

“Okay” Michael mumbled. “Later Jeremy.”

Michael walked down to the nurse and tried not to cry. Of course Jeremy moved on, he had the right to. If Madeline made him happy, so be it. Michael could deal with that. But he couldn’t. Not knowing that it was his fault, if Michael had managed more self control then he would be the one going out with Jeremy over the weekend. Not some slutty teenage girl who sleeps around for laughs. 

“What happened” the nurse asked, poking his wrist. 

“I fell” Michael lied. 

 

 Another week later and Michael was taking his seat in the school theater. He had scored front row seats for the school musical. And no, it wasn’t just for Jeremy, Jenna and Jake were also involved. Michael also loved Heathers with a passion that few knew about. Michael opened his program and checked the cast list. 

 

_Veronica Sawyer- Christine Canigula_

_Jason Dean “J.D.”- Jeremy Heere_

_Heather Chandler- Chloe Valentine_

_Heather Duke- Zoe Murphy_

_Heather McNamara- Brooke Lohst_

_Ram Sweeney- Jake Dillinger_

_Kurt Kelly- Rich Goranski_

_Martha Dunnstock- Jenna Rolan_

_Mrs. Sawyer- Alana Beck_

_Mr. Sawyer- Dustin Kropp_

_Ms. Fleming- Alana Beck_

_Big Bud Dean- Mr. Reyes (Director)_

_Mr. Sweeney- Dustin Kropp_

_Mr. Kelly Jared Kleinman_

_Father Ripper- Mr. Reyes (Director)_

_(For understudies and extras see page three)_

 

Michael closed the booklet as the stage lights dimmed. Christine rocked her role from the moment she walked on stage. Had Michael been standing he would have danced along to Candy Store with Chloe, Brooke, and Zoe. And then there was Jeremy. He looked nervous at first, but got into his role quickly. 

“Forget in six weeks you’ll be back on the road” Jeremy growled. “When the voice in your head says you’re better off dead, don’t open a vein! Just freeze your brain. Freeze your brain. Go on and freeze your brain. Try it.” 

Michael swore that Jeremy looked right at him when he sang. He didn’t know to feel hurt or honor. They thankfully removed the Dead Girl Walking part of the musical, probably for school reasons and the fact that there was no way in hell any of the actors would have wanted that. Michael didn’t like watching Jeremy kiss Christine a thousand times, but at least it wasn’t Madeline. They had split after the first date, Madeline being too demanding of Jeremy. 

“What the fuck have you done” Christine cried. 

“I worship you” Jeremy sang. “I’d trade my life for yours. We’ll make them disappear. We’ll plant our garden here! Our love is god. Our love is god. Our love is god. Our love is god.” 

“Our love is god” Christine nodded. 

“Our love is god” Jeremy repeated. 

“Our love is god!” 

“Our love is god!” 

Michael spent intermission texting Jake, congratulating him and such. Jenna was too busy running around to check her phone, and he didn’t get a glimpse of Jeremy throughout the ten minutes. When the show started up again Michael went back to focusing on the music compared to the weight in his chest. 

“I’m hugging my knees” Brooke hummed. “And the captain is pointing. Well who made her captain? Still the weakest must go. The tiniest lifeboat full of people I know. The tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know.” 

Michael was wiping tears at that. Brooke looked genuinely sad. God he loved Heathers. 

“Please stand back now” Jeremy sang. Christine hobbled back a bit. “Little further.” Christine hopped over to the side of the stage. “Don’t know what this thing will do. Hope you’ll miss me, wish you’d kiss me. Then you’d know I worship you. I’ll trade my life for yours.” 

“Oh my god” Christine gasped. 

“And once I disappear!” 

“Wait- hold on!” 

“Clean up the mess down here!” 

“Not this way!” 

“Our love is god” Jeremy choked out. “Our love is god. Our love is god. Our love is god.” 

“Say hi to god” Christine whispered. 

Michael, and many others screamed when the explosion went off. When the lights turned back on the extras were aligning themselves into place. 

“Where have you been” Brooke cried. “People were saying you killed yourself!” 

“You look like hell” Zoe tsked. 

“I just got back” Christine spat. 

The rest of the musical went by too fast. Michael was standing and applauding the cast as loud as he could. After people cleared out a bit Michael walked backstage. Jeremy spotted him and made his way over. 

“You did great Jeremy” Michael chuckled. 

“You came to see me in the play” Jeremy grinned. 

“Even brought my own refreshment” Michael laughed, pulling the bottle out of his pocket. 

“Is that...” 

“Mountain Dew Red” Michael beamed. “I told you I’ve got a hook up.” 

“Are the flowers for Jenna” Jeremy asked. 

Michael looked at the roses in his hand. 

“Nah, they already got theirs, Jake and Jenna” Michael lied. They were going to get their flowers over the weekend. “I was gonna leave, then I remembered you and thought that I might as week get you some too. Here.” 

Michael shoved the flowers into Jeremy’s hands and gave him a smile. 

“You sit alone at lunch” Jeremy remembered. “Why?” 

“I used to sit with Jake and Jenna” Michael sighed. “But Jenna switched lunch hours and Jake started eating lunch with Rich at your table.” 

“You could just come sit with us” Jeremy protested. 

“I’m not welcome there Jeremy” Michael groaned in annoyance. “Rich constantly threatens to beat me up, and after what I did to you, I don’t deserve to be near you.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Jeremy” Christine called. “C’mon! We’ve gotta go!” 

“The cast is going out to celebrate the first performance” Jeremy explained. “Thanks for the flowers Michael.”

“Jeremy” Brooke giggled, grabbing his arm. “We’ve gotta go.”  

Jeremy walked away to head back to his friends. Michael turned on his heel and left the theater. 

“At least you talked to him” Michael muttered to himself. 

Around one in the morning Michael was about to go to bed when his phone buzzed. Probably Jake drunk off his ass again. Then his phone buzzed again.

 

•Jere• Hey can we talk tomorrow? 

After the show?

 

Oh shit.


	8. Time

\- ok

• Thanks Michael

\- no prob Jeremy

 

Michael was scared shitless. What if Jeremy was done with hiding and was gonna have Rich beat him up again? He really didn’t want that. Michael just tried to sleep and hoped for the best. 

 

Michael honest to god spent the whole day planning how to approach Jeremy. Did he show up after the show? Did he go to the show? Did he show up late? Okay, obviously not the last one. He would just go to the show so he could give Jenna her flowers. Seeing Jeremy was just an addition to it. 

Michael got a seat in the back this time around and tried to stay hidden from Jeremy. Not the best battle tatic but whatever. 

After the show Michael found his way back again to give Jenna her flowers. 

“Mikey! They’re amazing” Jenna gushed. “Thank you!” 

“No problem JenJen” Michael chuckled. 

“Michael” Jeremy called. 

Michael turned around and faced Jeremy. Jenna squeezed his shoulder before walking away. Jeremy had changed out of his costume and looked ready to leave. 

“You heading out” Michael asked. 

“I...where do you want to go to talk” Jeremy hummed. 

“Wherever” Michael mumbled. 

“My dads?” 

“Sure. I drive?” 

“Please.” 

Michael showed Jeremy to the car and the two left the parking lot. 

“Your mom knows where you are, right?” 

“Evan is covering for me” Jeremy assured. “How’s your grandma?” 

“She...uh...she died Jeremy. It’s okay, I didn’t really know her that well.” 

“Oh. Not blasting Bob Marley today?” 

“Broken radio.” 

“It doesn’t even smell like sushi in here.” 

“Stopped eating it. Made my breath smell.” 

“Slushy?” 

“Had one with lunch.” 

“Oh.” 

Michael pulled into the Heere driveway and Jeremy let him in. Mr. Heere was asleep in his room, so the teens took over the kitchen. 

“Hungry” Jeremy asked. 

“No.” 

 Jeremy grabed an orange and sat at the table. Michael hesitantly sat across from him. 

“What were we going to talk about again” Michael mumbled. 

“Right” Jeremy sighed. “So...yeah. You stepped over the line.” 

“Believe me, I know” Michael sighed, rubbing a bruise on his shoulder. “I...I can’t believe I did that to you.” 

“No. It’s...it’s not what...ugh” Jeremy groaned. “If I had grown up differently I wouldn’t have ran out.” 

“What?” 

“Michael...when I was eight I was raped by a babysitter” Jeremy whispered. “I just...I got out of my comfort zone too quickly...and you...I know you would have stopped but I wasn’t ready and my anxiety kicked in and I just needed out. I know you wouldn’t have tried to hurt me Michael. Not on purpose.” 

“I made you hurt so bad that you took it out on yourself” Michael muttered. “It doesn’t matter how you were treated back then. I should have stopped the first time you said no. And I hurt you Jeremy, you don’t need to give an explaination. I fucked up, that’s my fault. Don’t try to justify for me. I’m not about to ask for forgiveness when deep down I know better.” 

“What” Jeremy blanked. 

“My mother...when she had me she wasn’t ready. She didn’t know she was pregnant” Michael explained. “She has- had depression and after I came along unexpectedly she...couldn’t take it. My mother tried hanging herself...and she died. I was put into a home at a year old, I don’t remember her. My mom adopted me and I grew up with her for a few years until I was three. Then we moved to America and Mom married Mum and we thought everything would be okay.” 

Michael sighed and rolled up his sleeve. He flipped his wrist around and showed Jeremy the semicolon on his wrist, small but visible when pointed out. 

“I was twelve” Michael said, forcing a dry laugh. “I was bullied for being Filipino, my accent, my moms, everything. After the attempt I was moved to a new school, more diverse. I lost my accent with time and I met Jake and Jenna. The best friends I could get. Jake, he was thirteen when he came out. He was the only out black pansexual in the school. Jenna, the only out black lesbian I knew. Then there’s me, I’ve known that I was gay since I was five but I was still terrified to come out. But with support from my friends it happened and soon my attempt was behind me when I had supportive friends by my side and a family that loves me. 

Then I saw what I did to you. I made you hurt that bad, like I did to my mother. I caused this, cause I had to happen. Some idiot had to knock up my mother and she didn’t know until I was born. It’s my fault for still being here, and I’m just hurting others.” 

“Michael it’s not your fault I’m depressed-” 

“I’m gonna go” Michael whispered, standing up. “Do you need a ride back to your mom?” 

“Dad’ll take me tomorrow” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael nodded before walking out the door. He shared a bit too much. Michael crashed into his room and curled up to go to sleep. 

 

Michael was walking around town the next day. Why not? He didn’t have anything else to do. That’s when he heard sobbing behind a store. 

A girl his age was curled up in a ball. Her hood was up, but Michael knew the nails. 

“Brooke” Michael called, walking towards her. “What’s wrong?” 

Brooke whipped her head up and the hood fell down. Brooke’s hair was gone. She didn’t look bad, but it was gone. 

“Just spit it out Michael” Brooke snarled. “Tell me I’m ugly!” 

“I don’t think you’re ugly Brooke” Michael assured, crouching down. “What happened?” 

“I have alopecia, okay” Brooke sniffed. 

“What?” 

“I LOST MY HAIR DIPSHIT!” 

“You aren’t ugly Brooke. I’m not one for noticing girls, but hair or not, you’re gorgeous. You look great, besides the tears.” 

“Chloe’s gonna hate me” Brooke sobbed. 

“If she hates you because of something you couldn’t control then she never loved the real you” Michael stated. “Trust me, I know.” 

“Thanks Michael” Brooke sniffed. “What do I do? I have another show in two hours.” 

“Embrace it” Michael grinned. “Show that you aren’t afraid of looking different. Wanna get a slushy?” 

“Sure” Brooke giggled, taking Michael’s had. 

The two walked to a gas station and Michael got them slushies, while Brooke grabbed a bag of candies to eat. The girl also found a pale pink baseball cap and added it to the pile. They split the payment and Brooke put on her new hat. 

“I have a bedazzling gun in my car” Brooke grinned. “I’ll put something on it.” 

“You could get wigs too” Michael reminded. “Any hair you want right there.” 

“I didn’t think of that” Brooke gasped. “Michael! You’re the best!” 

“How long have you been losing hair?” 

“A few weeks. My parents had me shave it off once we got the news, no point in keeping what I have when I’m gonna lose it. I dontated it, so at least someone will have it.” 

“That’s sweet of you Brooke” Michael chuckled. “Good luck with Chloe.” 

“You’ll be at the show?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

Michael walked a few blocks back to his car and drove home. No one was home again, so Michael pondered getting high. He didn’t though because he was a very emotional high. Michael was just about to start a game of Mario Kart when his phone buzzed. 

“Yellow” Michael answered. 

“Michael” Brooke’s voice called. “We need you at the school.” 

“Like now?” 

“Yes” Brooke sighed. “Get going!” 

“Kay, be there soon.” 

Michael hung up and ran to his car. He made his way to the school and backstage. Brooke was there and she pulled him over to the group of actors. 

“Jeremy lost his voice” Brooke explained. “He can’t sing, hell he can barely talk. He said that you’re the only one who could replace him.” 

“What...” 

“You know that script by heart Michael” Jeremy’s voice coughed. “You know the songs, you know the choreography. You can do it.” 

“You sound like shit” Michael stated. 

“Fuck you” Jeremy chuckled. “Please do this.” 

“Alright, fine” Michael groaned. 

The girls cheered and Jake clapped his hands. Jeremy handed Michael the costume and he went to change. Jeremy was sitting with a thermos when Michael came back. Evan was standing next to him. 

“Thanks for filling in” Evan sighed. “I’m gonna take my seat. See you after Jere.” 

Jeremy waved and Michael sat down next to Jeremy. 

“Thank you” Jeremy whispered. 

“Stop talking” Michael commanded. “You’ll ruin your voice more.” 

The music started and Michael took a deep breath. He only had a few minutes. 

“Good luck” Jeremy croaked, walking Michael to his entrance point. 

“Jeremy, stop talking” Michael muttered. 

Michael felt Jeremy kiss his cheek before walking away. Excuse me  _what_? 

 Michael walked on the stage and tried to brush it off. He had a role to play.

 

“People hurt us,” Christine sang. 

“Or they vanish,” Michael continued. 

“And you’re right, it really blows. But we let go,” 

“Take a deep breath,” 

“And go buy some summer clothes. We’ll go camping.” 

“Play some poker.” 

“And we’ll eat some chili fries. Maybe prom night?” 

“Maybe dancing.” 

“Don’t stop looking in my eyes!” 

“Your eyes!”

Michael has grantedly never kissed a girl so it was weird when he had to with Christine. He had yet to slip up a line and they were already into the second act! He was proud of himself. 

 

“This little thing?” Michael laughed. “I’d hardly call this a bomb. This is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym, those are bombs. People are gonna see the ashes of Westerburg High School And they’re gonna think ‘Well there’s a school that’s self destructive.” But not because society doesn’t care, but because that school  _was society._ The only place that Heathers and Marthas can get along is in heaven!”

Michael sounded crazy, he loved those lines so much. He was really into his part, and Christine was too. 

“I wish your mom had been a little stronger,” Christine sang. “I wish she’d stayed around a little longer. I wish your dad were good! I wish grownups understood! I wish we’d met before they convinced you life is war! I wish you’d come with me!” 

“I wish I had more tnt!”

 

The rest of the show flew by and soon he was taking his bow. Michael could see Jeremy in the crowd and caught his eye. Jeremy pointed to backstage and Michael nodded. Once they were let off Michael met Jeremy near the back. 

“You did great!” Jeremy croaked. 

“Thanks,” Michael smiled. 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and he met the other boy’s eye. 

“I miss you,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Wanna come over and play AotD?” 

“Yeah...” 

Michael pulled Jeremy out to the car after her changed and they flopped down in the basement. Michael started the level and the two were quiet besides the usual “Zombie!” Or “On your six!” After an hour Jeremy paused the game. 

“What?” Michael asked. Michael watched Jeremy climb into his beanbag and wrap his legs across his hips. “Jere-” 

“Please, I miss you,” Jeremy cut him off. “Being without you fucking sucks.” 

“Okay.” 

It was barely audible, Michael was scared it wasn’t real. Jeremy pressed his lips against Michael’s and Michael instantly cupped his cheek, keeping him close. He kissed back slowly and relaxed in the familiar feeling. When Jeremy pulled away and wrapped Michael in a hug he let the tears fall. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Michael sobbed. “I didn’t mean to!” 

“Mike, it’s okay,” Jeremy assured. 

“I’m sorry,” Michael sniffed, taking his glasses off. 

Michael felt Jeremy wipe away his tears and he pulled Michael over to the bed. He laid them both down and snuggled against Michael’s arms. 

“Jere?” 

“What’s up?” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too, loser.” 

“Geek.” 

“Whatever!” Jeremy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that’s the end. Enjoy!


End file.
